


Through everything

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beck sees Jade for the first time, he just thinks she is gorgeous. But there is so much more to her, which he learns over time. And over time, she becomes his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot about Jade and Beck's relationship. Tori, André and Meredith are in it but I didn't tag them as the story really is just about Bade. Both of their break-ups of the show are in here as well, so be warned if you don't want to read those. Well, I hope you like it. I will always be happy about feedback. :)

She is gorgeous. That’s the first thought that crosses his mind when he sees her for the first time. But over the weeks, he realizes there is so much more to Jade West.  
She is smart and creative and Beck just loves her voice, especially her singing voice. And then there is her attitude. How she walks the halls as if she owns them. How she ignores most people and is mean to everyone else. How she makes everyone afraid of her.  
He is intrigued and there are times where he can’t keep his eyes off of her. Whenever she sees him look at her, she just raises her eyesbrows but doesn’t give any other sign of noticing.  
There are other girls in school and many of them try to flirt with him all the time. Sometimes, he flirts back. Sometimes, he likes the attention.  
Today, one of the girls is standing right in front of the locker and won’t go away, whatever he says. He doesn’t want to be impolite. He doesn’t like to be impolite. But she is standing there and he needs to get to his locker.  
He doesn’t always know how to handle these kind of situation. He doesn’t know how to turn a girl down so that she fully understands it without him having to be rude to her.  
He looks around, tries to find a way out when he sees Jade, watching them from a short distance, or rather watching the other girl Beck doesn’t even know the name of.  
Then, she looks at him and in the same moment, the girl at his locker is touching his arm in a flirtatious way. He gives Jade a smile and suddenly, she comes up to them.  
Before he realizes what’s happening, she has pushed the girl away, taken her place instead, pulled him to her and kissed him.  
He kisses back and it feels amazing and right and just so good.  
When they break apart, Jade cocks an eyebrow: “Wanna go out?”  
Beck needs another second, then he smiles: “Absolutely.”

 

Dating Jade is interesting and challenging. She likes to see horror movies but not to cling to Beck during it but rather to laugh at what’s happening. She also can take everything in a wrong way, so he has to be careful how he phrases a compliment – though she doesn’t necessarily need any at all.  
That isn’t because she is too full of herself anyway. He gets to understand that she isn’t so tough though she always acts that way. He believes she is quite insecure and he doesn’t get why because she is amazing.  
“I have time this afternoon,” she says as she sits down next to him at lunch. He hasn’t sat down with his friends today on purpose. Whenever he sits alone, she does sit next to him – and he has absolutely wanted her today, and has wanted to be alone with her as well.  
He nods. “Great. Then I will come to pick you up.”  
The night before, they e-mailed about the new movie Jade wants to watch and he said that he had time today.  
She smiles shortly at him and he returns it while he slowly starts what he actually wants to talk about: “So, we have been dating for a few months.”  
“Five and a half,” she says nodding and his smile gets a little bigger.  
“Yeah,” he says. “And I enjoyed it very much. That’s why I thought... Why don’t we make it official?”  
Jade’s expression isn’t changing. She just looks at him silently for a few seconds and he isn’t sure if he has done the right thing. He feels like he knows Jade better than many other people already but... Maybe, this is just some random thing for her. He doesn’t know how many other guys she has dated in the last few months. He knows he just had one date with another girl one week after his first with Jade – since then, there has just been Jade but they have never talked about being exclusive or anything.  
“You want to be my boyfriend?” she asks.  
He still can’t read her but he stays honest because what else is there? “Yeah. I do.”  
“Ok.” Just two letters but they feel so good to hear. And at the same time she is smiling in a way he hasn’t seen until now, truly sweetly.  
In the next moment, their lips meet and yes, they now have just been together for a second but they dated for months and he knows for weeks already.  
So, he just goes all in and tells her when their lipes break apart again: “I love you.”  
He sees her swallow, then smile even wider, one of her hands still on his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips.  
“I love you, too,” she whispers back and they share another kiss.

 

She gets insanely jealous way too often. He doesn’t get it because he doesn’t get how a girl like her can feel so insecure.  
They fight sometimes because she thinks he doesn’t do enough to make clear he has a girlfriend. Maybe, she is right. He still doesn’t feel comfortable turning girls down. He likes it when Jade is around to do it for him. Sometimes, it kind of feels good how possessive she is.  
But he doesn’t want that she feels jealous all the time, so he gets a necklace for himself with the letter J on it. That way, everyone can easily see that he is Jade’s boyfriend and maybe, Jade will feel better.  
He doesn’t say anything but when they first meet with him wearing it, she looks at it for a while and then smiles. Next day, she has a necklace with the letter B on it.  
They don’t always wear their necklaces. Beck always loves seeing the little B hanging around Jade’s neck and he knows she loves the J, so he wears it often enough and she as well.

 

He is standing in the hallway with some of the guys in his directing class and they talk about the project they just has been assigned to.  
Jade walks up to them, ignores the other guys and kisses him fiercely on his lips.  
Then she says: “I will come over after school.”  
“Ok,” he just answers. She does that sometimes. She just decides what they will do, when and where they will meet. He doesn’t care. He likes it because at least she has ideas and has her own mind. And he loves having her around, so why should he complain when she wants to come over? If he doesn’t have time, she sometimes needs convincing that it’s not because of another girl, but he can always say and then she cancels the plans and does something else. But usually, he has the time or he makes the time.  
They look each other in the eyes and he sees that she is pleased the day will probably work out the way she planned. He smiles and she gives him another kiss before she walks away again.  
“Woah,” one of the guys says as soon as Jade is out of earshot. “How do you control a chick like that?”  
He doesn’t understand the question, so he just walks away as well.

 

He gets both of them necklaces for their first anniversary. They have a simple ring on them.  
He does feel nervous when he gives her the box with both necklaces in, both of them sitting on the bed in his RV. They want to go to dinner but first she is supposed to open his gift.  
She opens the box and her eyesbrows raise.  
He explains: “I love our letter necklaces but I thought to change things up... And this possibly shows everyone even more that you are mine and I am yours. They are like promise rings.”  
Jade looks up to him and smiles a beautiful true smile. “What are you promising?”  
“To always treat you right. To always try my best to make you happy. To always be there for you. To always accept you exactly the way you are.”  
Maybe, there are more things he wants to promise but they are already too close and their lips meet for one kiss and another.  
Even when their lips break apart, they stay with their foreheads touching.  
“I love you, Beck,” she softly says and he answers: “I love you, too.”

 

By talking to the other guys, he gathers that some of them believe, he and Jade just make out on their dates or sit silently next to each other. Some people don’t seem to get that Jade is a great and even fun person and absolutely enjoyable company. He knows that Jade likes it that way. She likes it when people don’t know too much about her. He feels lucky that he is one of the few that actually has gotten to know her. Although he guesses that he always has seen something more in her than everyone else, from the very first day – and that he just doesn’t get. He doesn’t get why noone else can see.  
But hanging out with Jade is great. They make music together, they dance, they sometimes just start acting in different roles and trying to make the other fall out of their role.  
Beck loves Jade’s laugh and when they are alone together, she does laugh. She does smile.  
She still isn’t like other girls, she is still herself with all her sarcastic remarks and everything. But she is more open and he loves that.  
He especially loves when they just talk. He usually isn’t a very big talker and she isn’t either but when they lie on his bed, they sometimes just talk and get to know each other better and better. He gets to know about her childhood, about her dreams, about her hope.  
Sometimes, they dream up a future together. She actually wants a really romantic wedding – romantic in her way – and he loves the idea of it. And both of them want to have children which, he is sure, nobody in school would guess of Jade. But he knows she will be a good mother.

 

She wears one of his plaid shirts today. She often takes one with her. She always wears one of his the next morning when she spends the night.  
She brings them back every time and of course, everything gets washed but somehow, her scent starts to stay. In his RV in general but also in his clothes. He loves it. He feels comforted when he smells her and he finally understands that she must feel the same with his scent and that that’s one of the reasons she likes wearing his clothes.  
She wears one of the shirts that she obviously hasn’t returned yet, today, when they go eat out for lunch, just the two of them.  
After they put in their order, she says in a tone that implies that it’s nothing important: “I have something for you, by the way.”  
“Oh?” he says.  
It’s not their anniversary – not for their first date or them getting together – nor is it his birthday.  
But she puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out a necklace.  
He takes it and sees that the pendant is a key. Instantly, he feels a spreading warmth inside of him.  
He always checks Jade out. At any minute he could close his eyes and describe exactly what she is wearing. She puts a lot of thought into her outfits and he loves it. Loves how everything fits together so well.  
Therefore, he noticed the necklace with a small lock on it this morning right away and has been sure that he has never seen that one before.  
So, it really is a new one – and he gets the key that fits perfectly with it. Both of them wearing lock and key close to their hearts and he actually having the key, because he is able to open her, and the only one to be able to. Because while she always acts so dominantly, he is the one to have the key.  
He looks up to Jade who is watching him intently. He knows that she is waiting for his reaction, that she is unsure if he likes it. But she won’t ask if he likes it. She is the one person who passed the Bird Scene with flying colors after all, never not sure of herself or at least pretending that she feels secure.  
He smiles wildly. “Thank you so much. I love it. I love you.”  
She smiles as well and they share a kiss over the table.

 

He feels awful. He has never wanted to break up.  
Still, when she tells him they are together again, he says no. She broke up with him just because he was with a woman she thought was too pretty and too rich. Sometimes, he does want to hang around with other people.  
But he knows how insecure she is and how jealous she gets and... it’s not the main reason.  
Instead, he thinks about their relationship and isn’t sure anymore if they were still together out of love or out of habit.  
Of course, that’s ridiculous. He realizes that when she is standing in front of him and feeling so bad about the dog attacking his father.  
She loves him and he loves her. And they are so used to each other but that’s not a bad thing. Especially since their relationship isn’t getting boring or anything – as if it could ever get boring with Jade being part of it.  
And Jade actually went to Tori who she dislikes and asked her for help which she never does, just to make it right. She has tried to find out what she has to do to win him back.  
He knows by now that he hasn’t said the truth to Tori. Jade has done nice things for him. Not necessarily for his birthday and not necessarily in a big way but she does do nice things for him, brings him coffee, helps him every time he asks her about one of his performances for school or other school work, always distracts him if he thinks too much about something, always listens when he talks even if she isn’t very interested in what he is talking about.  
He thinks that big romantic gestures are nice sometimes but he doesn’t really do them as well and they are not that important.  
He will tell her that later that night. He will tell her that the break up and the length of it weren’t entirely her fault. That he could do without her jealousy sometimes but that he loves her and that he feels a little guilty himself for having been unsure about their relationship.  
But now, they just kiss and try to be as close to each other as humanly possible.

 

He understands the song André sings correctly. He sees the way, André looks at Jade when he is singing and he knows that André has a crush on her.  
He doesn’t get angry over it. Obivously, André doesn’t plan on acting on it. He and Beck are close friends and André would never try to steal his girl. Beck knows that.  
Also he knows that Jade considers André a friend but nothing more. There will never happen anything between them, even if André would want to.  
He also can stay calm because he just understands André so well. Jade is a girl you can have a crush on so easily. Especially when you see her being creative and close to her feelings, expressing herself in such a beautiful way like singing. She does that in class too if she needs to but most people are so absorbed in themselves and their work that they don’t notice very often. But working with just her... Of course, André finally truly saw Jade and now has a crush on her.

 

He is tired of fighting. Sometimes it’s better, sometimes it’s worse. It’s really bad at the moment and he hates it.  
He hates that their friends don’t even want to be around them anymore. He knows he hurt her when he said he is not happy with their relationship but he can’t take it back because at the moment he isn’t happy.  
He wants to talk about it to work it out but she is too hurt and won’t talk to him.  
And then she tells him she will go out, count to ten and if he isn’t there then, she will go and they are broken up.  
He doesn’t want to break up. He loves her. He tries to get to her but when he finally is at the door, he stops.  
He isn’t happy at the moment. Jade isn’t either probably and that’s why she even threatened him with the break up.  
Maybe, it is better to break up. Maybe, they need time alone or date someone else.  
He loves her but if they keep fighting, they could start to hate each other. He is afraid of that possibility. He wants to have Jade in his life and maybe they are better of as friends.  
He swallows hard when she calls out ten. He still isn’t sure what to do when it’s already too late and he hears her car.

 

He likes Tori. And maybe, he can imagine something more with her (which could very well the reason, Jade hates her so much – Jade knows him best and probably knew from the start that Tori is someone he could imagine himself with).  
They nearly kiss twice but the second time, Tori pulls back and tells him she can’t do it because of Jade.  
Jade.  
He doesn’t know how Jade finds out but when she sits down next to him in the audience, he knows that she knows. But she didn’t rip of Tori’s head or his for even nearly kissing.  
She does understand friendship and doing the right thing. He has always known that but he is still so proud of her for giving up a chance of her own for someone else.

 

He hasn’t dated since the break up. And this also is no date.  
Yes, he nearly kissed Tori and he had wanted to kiss her but he has thought about it and realized that Tori is noone he wants to date. He likes her very much but more like a very good friend, nearly like a sister. He does like having her in his life with her optimism and enegery, just like he likes having his other friends in his life. He doesn’t want to date any of them.  
Tori doesn’t want to date him as well, but they do want to hang out and when it’s just the two of them, they decide to call it an opposite date to make it very clear.  
Of course, Jade finds out. He never wanted her to find out. He is sure that she will rip his and Tori’s head of now. She will of course assume that it’s a date and how can’t she if she knows about them nearly kissing just a few weeks earlier, about Beck considering Tori attractive and great to be around?  
But Jade isn’t getting angry and doesn’t scream at them. She looks at him and decides that it’s ok.  
And she means it. He sees it in her eyes when he moves closer to her. She is ok because she knows they broke up and he has every right to date around and because she wants him to be happy.  
He has to smile at her and she smiles back slightly.  
At night, he thinks about what the other people in that room said.  
Jade is the one who walked out on him, who didn’t put in the effort to work it out. But he realizes that he had a part just as big in their break up. After all, he knows her better than anyone, knows about her insecurities, knows about her fears. He should have followed her out and just hold her until she would have understood that he never wanted to break up, just to stop fighting so much.

 

Some day in class, when she sits down next to him, he realizes how much he misses her scent. He is sure that he never got all his shirts back – sometimes she still wears one that was his once – but the ones he has in his closet don’t smell like her anymore. His RV doesn’t either.  
He feels oddly comforted smelling her now.  
And he is happy she is sitting next to him again. They are starting to actually act more and more like friends after months of being seperated. He likes it because he loves having her around, listening to her sarcastic remarks, her dark jokes and her opinions on school and life and everything.  
And he just likes seeing her, knowing that they are ok. He misses her touch but at least he has everything else – especially that scent.  
That scent that comforts him so much. That makes him feel like home.

 

He doesn’t quite understand that feeling inside of him at first.  
It comes up the first time, Jade sees Moose and just looks at him in that way she hasn’t ever looked at anyone except Beck.  
Over the days, he realizes it’s actually jealousy. The feeling, Jade was dominated of so much time of their relationship. He has never really felt it before. He was always so sure of Jade’s love for him and of their relationship.  
Now, Jade is free to date whoever and that for months. She hasn’t looked at another guy over that time though, she has never been taken with anyone. Until now.  
It’s weird. First, he tells himself, it’s not jealousy and he just doesn’t like seeing Jade and Moose together because he wants to spend time with his good friend Moose while he is around. He doesn’t want to see the girls with him.  
But while he is a little annoyed with Cat and Tori, he feels much worse about Jade’s behaviour.  
And somehow, he is glad to know that Moose won’t go after her. Not just because she is Beck’s exgirlfriend but because he doesn’t like girls like Jade.  
When he finds out, Jade offered to drive him to Karaoke Dokie and actually took him somewhere else and they made out, he feels like he should kill Moose.  
He doesn’t. He doesn’t even get mad. He reminds himself that he has no right to be mad.  
They are broken up and Jade actually has been really good about it. Yes, he hasn’t kissed anyone since their break up but he flirted a lot and she has seen him with Tori on something that she probably considered a date.  
And it really has been months by now. He should be over her. Yes, he is still wearing one of their necklaces from time to time and always feels great when he sees that she is wearing one of them as well.  
But she has every right to be with someone else and he shouldn’t get angry about it. He knows that. And he knows that, over time, he will get over her. Just like she possibly already has gotten over him.  
He knows he has no reason to be angry.  
Still, when he gets home that night and the door lock to his RV is jammed, he kicks against the door so hard that the lock breaks.

 

Maybe she is over him but he is still afraid that she gets jealous because he doesn’t want her to be and to feel hurt. When she sees him dating another girl and actually kissing, maybe she will freak out.  
Deep down he knows he is more afraid of seeing that she won’t get jealous at all which would mean she really doesn’t love him anymore.  
But he goes along with what Tori says and even claims that noone in this school would ever ask Jade out because she is terrifying. He doesn’t think he is. He does know that others are truly and deeply afraid of her. Somehow that doesn’t stop everyone to ask her out. But either way: There is more than this school and especially when they were out, she has gotten asked out although they had been together, her being as gorgeous as she is. And even more: If she would want to date, she could everywhere. Back then, she had been the one coming up to him. He knows that she takes what she wants – and even the guys afraid of her would feel blessed if she decided to go out with them.  
He gets kind of angry on her behalf when he finds out that André and Tori payed someone to ask Jade out. That’s awful and stupid and he understands her anger. But she still shouldn’t kill or hurt them, so he tells her to put the toilet paper down and of course she does. In the end, she always listens to him.  
It doesn’t feel good in the first place, asking Meredith out because he still has Jade’s voice in his ear telling him that she doesn’t care. The date itself is terrible. She just agrees to everything. He can’t stand that.  
Of course, he knows that there is a lot of room between a girl like Meredith and a girl like Jade. People can have an opinion without stating it at every opportunity in a sometimes offensive way.  
But he likes it. He likes Jade’s attitude. Especially because that doesn’t mean he never had any say in their relationship. He decided a lot about what they would do and where they would go but she just decided a lot as well. And she seemed more dominant but when something was really important for him, she never forced him in any way.  
He loves her. And now that she is up that stage and singing her song, he knows that she still loves him as well.  
He now nearly feels guilty that he hasn’t gone up to her before and worked it out. But maybe the time apart was good and important for both of them.  
After all, over the time they have learned about themselves, they have realized things about themselves and their relationship they possibly wouldn’t have if they would have spent all their time together.  
They will still fight but that isn’t too bad. His life is too boring without her close to him.  
And he is a very calm and chilled out person but sometimes anger and annoyance are building up inside him as well. And though he knows Jade doesn’t like it when he considers her actions as wrong or something, she just takes it when he yells at her.  
She is the only one he is comfortable yelling at because he knows that she will love him through it all. And because she doesn’t get awkwardly silent when he raises his voice, instead she yells back and gives him more reason and room to just let everything out, which is what he needs to do from time to time.  
So, the fighting isn’t all that bad as long as they don’t fight all the time which he knows they won’t because they have both grown in the time apart. Also, after every fight there was making it up and that was always great and at least as passionate as their fighting.  
But yes, he is sure the break up has been good for them over all – now, he can’t stand it another second. He realizes the longing that has been inside of him since the break up. He can’t stand it anymore.  
So, as soon as the song is over and with the applause still going strong, he goes up to the stage.  
He stops right in front of her and they look in each other’s eyes and she knows what will happen. He doesn’t know if she planned this. He can imagine she did. She would have been able to because she knows him just as well as he knows her.

 

The wedding was beautiful and just like they imagined years before.  
They are on their honeymoon now. They went to Canada because Beck knows a nice place there where he once had been as a small child and because Jade hasn’t insisted on going to the beach like most people did.  
So they were at a great hotel, going skiing a lot and sitting in the Jacuzzi the rest of the time.  
Right now, she is still asleep. He is thinking about ordering breakfast already but it’s still early and so wonderfully warm in their bed and maybe, she doesn’t want to eat right away as soon as she is awake. It’s their honeymoon after all.  
That thought just crosses his mind when she wakes up ever so slightly, moving her head a little bit and pushing all of her body a little further into his.  
He smiles and kisses her cheek softly.  
She makes a small sound and moves her head around further. He puts his lips on hers and she puts one of her hands in his neck and pulls him closer.  
“Good morning,” he whispers and she whispers back “Morning” with a small smile.  
“You are still the most beautiful thing on earth,” he tells her.  
She smirks. “I know.”  
She opens her eyes and he grins at her. “I will remind you every day for the rest of our lives.”  
Normally, she would say that he shouldn’t do that or that he even couldn’t because he wouldn’t remember every single day. But now she just looks at him lovingly and pulls him closer again for another deep kiss.

 

He is laying on the couch with the little girl sleeping on his chest when she comes in.  
She has been away all day, shooting a movie. She has an important role in a movie that’s supposed to be getting big.  
They are both actors, though sometimes they don’t get as many jobs as they like and don’t have as much money as they need. They help out in restaurants then and do similiar jobs. But it’s getting better and better.  
So at the moment she is shooting that big movie and is earning enough money for all three of them while he takes care of their two year old girl. Though he of course has auditioned all the times because everything else would be stupid as an actor, and he has just scored a spot as a regular character on a new TV show. They would shoot the pilot soon, so that his parents would have to take care of their daughter. If the show gets picked up (and the chances seem to be good as the creators already did two very successful TV shows), they truly start filming when Jade is already done with her movie. As it seems, there little girl is well taken care of for the next few months.  
“Hey, babe,” he says when she comes into the living room.  
“Hey,” she answeres and puts her bag down while he asks her: “How was your day?”  
“Great. I will tell you later,” she says and looks at their girl on his chest. “You know... I do remember when that was my spot.”  
He has to smile. “Jealous?”  
“Most definitely,” she says nodding.  
He makes a gesture over himself. “Well... There is more room on me.”  
She smiles and of course accepts that invitation. In the next moment she lies down upon him, right next to their daughter, a little bit on top of her. Jade gives her a kiss on the head and the girl snuggles deeper in between them, without really waking up.  
Jade puts her head down on his shoulder and he just puts his arms around her and their daughter and closes his eyes for a minute. He breathes in her scent that’s so comforting for him, feels the warmth of her and their daughter’s bodies and enjoys every second.  
“Beck?” Jade softly raises her voice again without moving. “Do you love me?”  
Sometimes, she still asks that kind of questions, still tells him to tell her he loves her. As if she sometimes still needs confirmation after everything they’ve been through, after their amazing wedding and their beautiful child.  
He doesn’t care. He is ready to tell her whenever she wants him to.  
He doesn’t open his eyes but he kisses her on her hair and answers: “Yes, I love you.”  
She raises her head off his shoulder. “Be prepared to love me more.”  
Now he does open his eyes and sees a smirk on her face, probably trying her best to hide an actual happy grin. He doesn’t understand what this is about, so he just looks at her confused and wants to ask when she already says: “I am pregnant.”  
“What?” he says and now they are both grinning and then kissing and he can’t believe how happy he feels, already having an amazing daughter, now expecting another child.  
Being with this gorgeous, smart, creative woman who has her own mind, who will never let anything happen to him or their child and the unborn. Who is strong and tough and deep down still soft. Whose key he has. Who evens him out and whom he evens out. Who makes his life interesting and every moment worthwhile. With whom he can fight and make up again. Whose scent is home for him. Who loves him and whom he loves, more than anything.


End file.
